This invention relates in general to apparatus for cutting sheet material and deals more particularly with improved high velocity fluid jet cutting apparatus for automated production cutting of limp sheet materials such as fabrics, plastic, paper, leather, rubber and the like. In an apparatus of the aforedescribed general type, a high pressure fluid jet, focused by a nozzle, functions as an omnidirectional cutting "blade" which produces a narrow kerf. Such apparatus is particularly suitable for cutting intricate shapes from multi-ply materials. The high pressure fluid jet stream travels at supersonic speed as it is ejected from the nozzle of the cutting tool and necessarily has considerable residual energy after passing through the material which has been cut. This residual energy poses a potential source of damage to the cutting apparatus and particularly to the means for supporting a material being cut. Heretofore, apparatus of the aforedescribed general type has been provided wherein the material supporting bed comprises a laminate of severable and self-healing materials that can be penetrated by the high velocity cutting jet. The self-healing material which may, for example, be a tar, putty, or fusible plastic material which flows together after the jet has passed through it is sandwiched between layers of the severable material. Apparatus of the aforedescribed general type is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,591 to Gerber, issued July 15, 1974 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The present invention is concerned with improvements in apparatus of the aforedescribed general type which includes a material supporting bed of self-healing material.